Simple' Promises
by Blue gorrilla
Summary: No summary! O.o
1. Chapter Ichi

'Simple Promises'

Chapter One

'Nightmares'

"B-but--" I started, only to have the blonde boy in front of me place a finger over my mouth.

"I have to," he said, "Of all people, you should understand the most." A warm, soft smile that had always made me melt grew slowly across his face, "I'm not leaving for a few weeks," he reminded me, placing his glove-covered hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I grumbled.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, his blue eyes curious.

"I'll miss you too much.." I confessed. His smile faded away as he mumbled something I couldn't really understand. Suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white model. "One of your.." I couldn't finish, just the thought of him leaving made me too sad to speak.

"I want you to keep it, and every time you look at it, I want you to remember that I'm coming back for you," she smiled, placing it in my hand.

I woke up with a small yelp. "Dammit," I mumbled as I lie back down on my bed.

"Anegimi?" I heard someone calling to me from the darkness, "I though I heard you yell, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured my younger brother, and partner Daisuke. "Just . . . A bad dream," I lied. It wasn't a dream, it was the worst day of my life, a real-life nightmare. The day my 'Oniichan' left me. He had lied to me that day, he promised he'd come back, but he never did, and then I ended up here, in the Akatsuki...

"Oh, okay," he whispered, I heard a small shuffled and assumed that he'd gone back to sleep. Following his lead, I also decided to get some sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up to pots and pans clattering from downstairs. Ugh, he was making breakfast _again_? Daisuke was always making breakfast, it was always the same thing too, blueberry muffins. And of course no one else like them, everyone only liked chocolate-chip. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs before anyone woke up and Daisuke got hurt.

"Daisuke? What are you doing?" I asked, squinting to let my eyes adjust to the bright, sun-lit room.

"Making breakfast," he said, looking at me, then back to the bowl.

"It sounds like you're fighting the ANBU from upstairs" I said, then suddenly I heard yelling and something fall down the stairs.

"TOBI, YOU MORON!!" I heard a voice yell.

"I'M SORRY, SENPAI!!" Tobi's goofy voice called back, "I didn't know!"

Suddenly two tall figures came crashing into the kitchen.

"AH! STOP! I'M SORRY!!!" Tobi yelled.

"I don't really care!" Deidara said, pulling at his hair, "When I'm asleep DON'T wake me up!" As Deidara said that, Daisuke placed his bowl down and walked over to them.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Daisuke yelled, and they both fell silent. "Thank you," my brother nodded, walking away from the two. I saw Deidara give a death-glare to my brother. I rolled my eyes, of course they'd never get along. From the first day we came here, they were at each others neck. I sighed, turning to my brother, "You know, no one likes those," I told him, he just nodded.

"What are you making?" Tobi asked, bopping around Daisuke like a bobble head.

"Muffins," he replied, reaching for a muffin pan and pouring the batter in. Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"Those are nasty" he complained.

"Then don't eat them" Daisuke said in a flat voice, you could tell, just by the way they talked to each other, they hated each other.

"How about I shove them up your--" Deidara started

"How about I shove them up yours?" I said, cutting him off. He looked at me, still sitting on the floor. He mumbled something as he stood up, taking the seat farthest away from me. I had a feeling he hated us both...

"Senpai, why are you so glum this morning?" Tobi asked, watching Deidara take his seat.

"Screw off," Deidara growled back, obviously not in the mood to be messed with.

"Aww, come on," Tobi said in his cheery voice, "There is no reason to be mad on such a beautiful morning!" he threw open the window that was above the sink, "See?"

Both my brother's ears and mine twitched slightly as the window screeched open from lack of use.

"Damn, that hurt," Daisuke groaned, looking back at the always-peppy Tobi. He was right, we both had very sensitive ears, it was useful when tracking people down, but other than that they were just a huge hassle.

"Masako-san," Tobi said in a concerned voice, looking at me, "You don't look so well, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied, looking back at him, "Just a bit tired.."

"I think you should go back to sleep for a while," he said, happily, why was he worried about me this morning? I could see Deidara look at me from the corner of his eyes, though I couldn't see his expression.

"No, I'm fine," I repeated, my tone slightly questioning. Realizing I was still in my pajamas I stood up, the chair screeching on the linoleum floor, making my ears twitch slightly. I looked up, everything was spinning.

"Masako-san? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, although it was the last thing I could remember.


	2. Chapter Ni

Simple Promises

Chapter: Two

I woke up with the three men standing around me, I wasn't too surprised that Deidara was the person holding my body above the cold floor, for he had been the closest to me.

"Anegimi?" I heard my brother call out to me, though I couldn't see him. I looked at my surroundings as my eyes re-adjusted. "Anegimi? When was the last time you ate?" Daisuke asked me. I held up two fingers.

"Two days..." I answered weakly, then I felt a tight squeeze. "Ouch!" I said, pulling them away, "What the hell was that for?"

"For not eating for two days," Deidara answered, frowning, then let go of my hand.

"Does it really matter?"I asked, sitting up.

"Well, yeah," Daisuke said, helping me stand on my two feet, "You can't be passing out every day because you haven't eaten."

"Why not?"I asked, I knew I was being childish, but I had always loved pissing my family off, "I hate food." He frowned, helping me steady.

"I don't care," he answered. "You need to eat, now," He ordered.

"No, you can't order me around," I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow, "He's a guy."

I glared at him, "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, almost yelling.

"He's a guy, so that means he's stronger than you," He said, over-confidently, as usual.

"HA! I could beat him, and he knows it! I'm sure I could beat your sorry ass, too," I challenged. He snorted, then burst out laughing.

"No... You...can't..." he managed to choke out between laughs.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, grabbing his collar, it was an awkward stance, for he was much taller than me.

"Because, you're a woman!" He said, jabbing my forehead with his index finger.

"Deidara," Daisuke interrupted, "I HIGHLY doubt you could beat her. She has been training for twelve years."

"For what?" Deidara asked, still chuckling.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure," he said, obviously thinking, "But she has trained very hard, and could beat you in under five minutes." I was slightly shocked that Daisuke thought that highly of me. I knew it would be very difficult to beat Deidara in under five minutes.

"Tch, I could beat her any time, any place," He sneered. He most likely expected me to respond and say 'I'll fight you now, so get ready', but I have a better time.

The Next Morning

I looked at the clock. 5:23 A.M. it read. Perfect. I got up as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't wake up Daisuke. I ran to the bedroom next to mine. The one Tobi and Deidara shared.

"Wake up," I said, standing on the blonde man's chest. "It's time to get your ass kicked."

His eyes slowly opened.

"AH!" he yelled, abruptly sitting upright. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked me, I was now standing on the foot of his bed.

"You said you could beat my ass at any time," I answered smugly, hopping back onto the floor.

"I didn't mean five-thirty in the morning," he growled at me.

"You never gave me a specific time range," I smiled, "So, let's go." After a moment's thought he reluctantly stood up.

"Don't cry when I beat you, now," he said, still way too over-confident for my taste. I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me outside, I'm gonna grab something," I said, running to my room. I looked under my bed for my sword. "Here it is," I sighed happily once I found it. I hid it in my cloak so he wouldn't know what I had grabbed. I ran outside to find Deidara waiting for me in the open field usually used for training. It was almost in the shape of a perfect circle, surrounded by the thick woods.

"Got what you needed?" He asked, although I doubt he really cared. I nodded. "Okay," he said. "Let's go," he said, then instantly ran off into the woods, as I ran in the other direction. Once I figured I was a safe distance away, I stopped and did a few simple handsigns.

"Kage bushen no jutsu," I muttered, then a second me popped out of thing air. "Alright," we nodded in perfect sync. We both jumped off in the opposite direction of one another, although I didn't know where Deidara was, although I could find him easily. Then I saw my clone walk out onto the field. I knew what was going to happen next. I took out my sword, watching her intently. I heard a slight, faint shuffle. He was preparing one of his bombs...

'Now,' I thought, as the bomb exploded on my clone. I half-smiled, now I knew exactly where he was. "Here you are," I whispered, near-silently, as I approached behind him. I grinned widely. I knew I was going to win this match. Suddenly he started to frantically look from side to side. I noticed the dust had cleared away and he knew that I was nearby. It was now or never, I decided.

I tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"UGH!" He yelped as his face hit the dirt. I took my sword and placed the blade to his neck, grabbing his ponytail.

"Who's weak now?" I said triumphantly. "If I wanted, I could kill you right now." He grunted, looking back to me.

"How did you know I was here?" He demanded.

"You made a lot of noise," I said, motioning to my ears.

"Alright, I'll admit it, you won..." He sighed reluctantly, "By dumb luck," he growled under his breath. I pulled my sword in closer to his neck.

"Aww, c'mon!" He gasped, "I was only joking, you won fair and square!" I smiled, letting his ponytail go, and shoving my sword back into the sheath. I was still sitting on his back. "Well, are you going to let me up?" He asked me.

"Are you going to tell everyone that I beat you?" I asked, not moving.

He sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to, if I want to get up, right?" he shifted slightly. I nodded. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly, "Can I get up now?" I nodded, standing up.

"Anegimi?" I heard someone call.

"Ah, there he is," Deidara said, still on the ground, "Your brother who thinks he's your father..." He rolled his eyes.

"Daisuke, I'm over here!" I called back, we weren't too far in the woods, he would be able to find us easily.

"Geeze, what are you two doing out here this early?" He asked when he finally got within hearing distance. Crap, I hadn't figured out an excuse yet. I knew, if he found out Deidara and I were fighting, he'd kill us both.

"Watching the sunset," Deidara said, instantly. I looked at him with surprise, I didn't think he'd care if I were to get into trouble or not.


End file.
